The Yellow Sun
The Yellow Sun is an immensely powerful Devil Entity, believed by some to be cringe incarnate. He is the twisted god of the Emojis, and is the reason behind their many acts. The Yellow Sun is considered is the main antagonist of the Derp Cat Universe at this time. Appearance The Yellow Sun is the ultimate emoji, the most powerful and cringy being to date. His appearance is of a woke, laughing emoji, with slight resemblence to a pillow, that looks physically dead inside. However, this is to fool his opponents into letting their guard down, as he is the most powerful entity in the universe. However, this attempt at foolery doesn't work because he's the size of a continent, has an army of emojis, and projects an aura of cringe so strong it can wipe out lesser beings. History Records on the Yellow Sun are incredibly scarce, and there is little information this being. However records from Derp Cat, Morgan Freeman, and Duskwolf, along with legends about the entity indicate that he was born sometime in 1999 in the location that would be known as the Japanese islands a.k.a Kaijuland and or Anime Nation from an alternate universe devoid of any life. This universe was likely high in Cringe levels. However, none of this has been fabricated and the more widely accepted theory is that the Yellow Sun existed at some point around the begining of time, and is linked to the birth of Cringe. The Yellow Sun either became or was born a Devil Entity, one of the most powerful among their number. He is theoretically capable of wiping out the entire Earth (and/or the Universe) and everyone on it, ironically including his very follows. Some even believe him to be so cancerous as to have been the creator of Cringe itself, and the instigator of it's advancement. Somehow, the Yellow Sun came to our universe in ancient times, wiping out all life in it's direct vicinity. The Yellow Sun was such a threat that the Meme Gods were forced to unite against it's power and through a legendary battle managed to seal away the Yellow Sun's evil. As time would come to pass, the Yellow Sun faded into legend, and very few knew of it's existence. However, the Yellow Sun's possible spawn, the Emojis, began to worship the Yellow Sun as a God, forming their empire/cult in service of their God. Derp Cat Legion, the United Memes, and The Mongoose Empire, via help from some Meme Gods, have become aware that the Yellow Sun does in fact exist, and view it as the biggest possible threat the world and possibly the universe, and are preparing any way they can to fight these beast. Although initially believed to be a terrorist attack or declaration of war, The Emoji Movie is now believed to have been a sign by the Emoji Empire, warning that world that the Yellow Sun will rise. If this event comes to pass, the entire universe is in immense danger, and we can only guess and fear this being's power... Powers and Abilities * Hypothetical god of cringe and cancer * Warps reality due to the exceptional level of toxicity, cancer and cringe he induces. * c͓̟o̫̼̬̩͎̲r̠͔r͓̘͕̺̘u̮͈̹͉̙͓̥p͏̜̭̩̪ṭ̨i̠̯̖͎o͕͘n̸̰̭͔̗̠ ͖̠͓o̰͍̩͕̖ͅf̭̬ ͍͉̱̝̘͓͘t͈e͏̭̰͖ͅx҉̜̲t͈̲̱̺̦̭͓,̶̝ v͇͓̳͙̖̻is̲̦̰̺̟̭u̵̼͎a̩͕͚͖l̻̼̦̜̜͓͇ ҉m̤̹̣͈̞̳̣e͓̦̮̝͜d͚i҉͎̪͈̮a͟ ҉̯̪̞̱̲̫a̦̞̣̗͙n̤͇͠d̳̗̪̜ ̸̗a͉̤̬̱u̻͔̪d̵i͎o̺͔̩̼̫͘ * Has the ability to manipulate reality and physics to suit his needs. Only works until a certain limit, such as teleporting and levitation. * Has the ability to enslave the minds of anyone who does not have enough mental fortitude. With enough power, he can even enslave weaker or more evil Meme Gods to his side. * Ability to issue a call to arms, summoning emojis to take his side and come forth in an annihilating army of cringy destruction. * As an embodiment of cringe and cancer, he has the ability to instantly turn every unprotected soul within a certain vicinity of himself into an Emoji. * Summoning an avatar of himself into a humanoid host, possessed of all his power, though not his true form. * Has the ability to shapeshift into smaller or larger versions of himself. * Nigh-Immortality. * Wherever the Yellow Sun is present, an extremely loud earrape version of the Reese's Puffs song/rap will play. Thee reason behind this occurence is unknown, but it appears to be tied to the Yellow Sun himself, or perhaps the immense cringiness at his disposal. Trivia * t͎̗͚̼̩̲̫̕h̺̝͇͍͎͝ḙ̜̥ ̳̺̥͔̱̝f̻̟̟̝̥̜̭͡ǫu̜̙̤̠rt̙͡h͏̟̘ ͈̪͓̤̰̜w̼̺̟̦̭̩̦a̗̪̱̟̦̜̦lͅḻ̞ ̭͈̲̗͍̤w̺̗̤̙͚̦o͉͖̲̬͉͉̹͠nt̳̱̭̩͈̗ ̨͉͖şa̗͍͓̟̦̖̦v̶e͕̻̩͔̠͉ ̥͙̙͙͠ͅy͇̺̘̥̘͓̱o͙̪̦̼̥u̬̥̮̙͎͙͈ ͔͕̘ǹ͉o̷w͕͖̮̗̟̣͙ * might be responsible for funding the mary sue terrorists and other shady acts across the universe * The origin of the Yellow Sun was an image Angelardio showed Cdr as a joke. When the Derp Cat universe was being conceptualized, Cdr thought it'd be funny to use said image as the evil God of all Emojis. Eventually, this original image was tracked down and added to the page, and currently resides in the infobox. * The Yellow Sun is one of THE most powerful beings in the Derp Cat universe. It should be noted that the Meme Gods were unable to kill it, and were forced to seal it away. * Curiously, Enlightened beings such as Meme Man seem to be more knowledgeable on the Yellow Sun's history. Meme Man himself has alluded to some possible relation between the Yellow Sun and the all-powerful being known by legend as the Omniscronchulon. Category:Emojis Category:Devil Entities Category:OP people Category:Evil guys Category:Pure evil Category:Villains Category:Enemies of the Earth Category:Enemies of Derp Cat Legion